


with the certainty of tides

by ambiguouspace



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Social Media, Unconventional Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27304540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguouspace/pseuds/ambiguouspace
Summary: [Image of a magazine cover, with Lewis Hamilton in profile. Cover title “Lewis Hamilton finds his voice”]Liked byjonathan.reid.94and561,205 othersmercedesamgf1We’re incredibly proud of @lewishamilton and everything that he achieves on and off the track. Link in bio for his game-changing cover story with @britishgq ✊🏾🌈View all 15,578 commentsmercedesamgf1While we welcome respectful and constructive conversation, hateful comments on this post will be deleted.3 hours ago*Lewis Hamilton comes out. The internet has some thoughts on the matter.
Relationships: Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel
Comments: 96
Kudos: 266
Collections: georgerussellls' f1 fic recs!





	with the certainty of tides

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by various iterations of this style / idea in a lot of different fandoms, but in particular [but it's always been you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13690284) and [some faith (the slow show fandom remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21602221).
> 
> none of the usernames (except the obvious official ones) were active/in use at the time of posting and are absolutely not meant to reflect any particular people.
> 
> title from, well, [still i rise by maya angelou](https://www.poetryfoundation.org/poems/46446/still-i-rise). thanks to [flamingosarepink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamingosarepink) for reading over this with this and for help with the title!
> 
> finally, make sure you have Show Creator’s Style on in order for everything to format correctly.

  
**Formula 1** @F1 · 2 Jul

Ten races down and Lewis Hamilton leads Valtteri Bottas by 14 points in the Driver’s Championship 💥

Next up: Silverstone! Expect a hot one, with temperatures forecast in the mid 30s 🌡️

#F1

43 replies 276 retweets 3.4K likes  
  


***

**ricciardno**

when is this season going to get spicy

5 notes

#i hate that it’s not race week but also i love that it’s not race week you know

  
  
  
**lewi5**

THOSE PICTURES OF LEWIS AT LONDON PRIDE I HAVE TEARS STREAMING DOWN MY FACE

#i know london pride is Problematique as fuck don’t @ me #but someone in lewis’s position participating means SO MUCH #i don’t even know where to start #he’s a good ally!!

32 notes

  
  
  
**haastalavista**

[Image of Lewis Hamilton in the middle of a crowd at London Pride. He’s wearing a black t-shirt with the words Black Trans Lives Matter down the front in bold white font]

his power

#👁️👄👁️ #why does he always look so good #lewis hamilton #london pride

793 notes

  
  
  
**laptimedeleted**

me last year: wow i can’t wait for dando mclaren 2021 

me now: the pure unrivaled chaotic energy of fernando and esteban is the only thing keeping me alive

24 notes

  
  
  
**toto-wolff-s**

[blows a kiss to the sky] for george russell

#nothing happened i just hope he’s having a good day

#12 notes

  
  


* * *

  
  
**Formula 1** @F1 · 9 Jul

Ready for another F1 race weekend?

Let’s do this @SilverstoneUK! 💪

#BritishGP #F1

18 replies 230 retweets 1.5K likes  
  


***

**racing-green**

me getting hyped for silverstone even though we all know who’s going to be on the podium:

[Image of clown painting its own face]

**racing-green**

I TAKE IT BACK IM SO SORRY

**racing-green**

SEB’S FIRST PODIUM WITH ASTON MARTIN

#it took longer than i was hoping but IT’S HERE

46 notes

  
  
  
**dadseb**

truly thought i would never see seb and lewis on the podium together again i’m so used to giving and now i get to receive

#🥺🥺 #sewis #british gp 2021

40 notes

  
  
  
**lewi5**

djdkdkdkd the smile on lewis’s face in that interview he’s so genuinely happy for seb he can’t keep it off his face someone please end me

#sewis #british gp 21

37 notes

  
  
  
**ricciardno**

special shoutout for my boy alexander albon

i think that’s his first race finishing ahead of max when max didn’t dnf in almost two years?

**maxverstappenshat**

i’m so happy for him?? he’s come along in leaps and bounds this year

#i’m glad red bull have been apparently less shitty to him this year #but you’re on fucking notice #christian horner you’re still on my watch list #silverstone 21

22 notes

  
  


* * *

  
  
**Formula 1** @F1 · 01 Aug

Get in there Valtteri!! @ValtteriBottas wins in Hockenheim! 

@MaxVerstappen takes P2, splitting the Mercedes for the fourth time this season.

@LewisHamilton comes home in third from P7 💪

#GermanGP #F1

73 replies 542 retweets 4.1K likes  
  


***

**dadseb**

mick!!! in the points!!!!!!!!

#the only thing i care about today #mick schumacher #german gp 2021

8 notes

  
  
  
**formula-none**

i am once again asking you not to tag your valtteri bottas hate with his name

#its sport you can hate what you want but WHY are yall always tagging it #what are you achieving

16 notes

  
  
  
**maxverstappenshat**

max with no one within spitting distance of him either side again do you think he gets lonely

#hockenheim 21

18 notes

  
  


* * *

  
  
**Aston Martin Red Bull Racing** @redbullracing · 03 Aug

See you after the summer break! ☀️

13 replies 55 retweets 524 likes

  
  
**McLaren** @McLarenF1 · 03 Aug

Take it easy, boys! 

Lando and Daniel talked to us about their plans for the break ⬇️

63 replies 109 retweets 1.8K likes

  
  
**Mercedes-AMG PETRONAS F1 Team** @mercedesamgf1 · 03 Aug

Keep your eyes peeled over the break, there are some exciting things coming up on our social media! 👀⌛

89 replies 203 retweets 2.3K likes

  
  


* * *

  
  
**ricciardno**

if you saw me complaining about f1 and now see me complaining about no f1 no you didn’t

#its been a week and ive already rewatched all of the mclaren challenges three times #where am i meant to get my serotonin

17 notes

  
  


* * *

  
  
**lewi5**

lewis’s gq cover dropped and holy shit i have literally no words 

**ricciardno**

im in fucking tears, we stan a king??? a king.

#im still processing #im taking the day off work to process #calling in gay to work

245 notes

  
  
  
**toto-wolff-s**

i actually think i’m in the middle of having a heart attack

#i want to rip my shirt off and do three laps of the block

8 notes

  
  
  
**maxverstappenshat**

I’m sure it goes without saying but let’s be SUPER respectful and vocally supportive of Lewis. Given the amount of abuse he’s gotten over the last couple of years for daring to use his platform, I can only imagine what he’s about to go through. Let’s make sure we try to drown out the haters.

#lewis hamilton

391 notes

  
  


***

[Image of a magazine cover, with Lewis Hamilton in profile. Cover title “Lewis Hamilton finds his voice”]

Liked by **jonathan.reid.94** and **561,205 others**

 **mercedesamgf1** We’re incredibly proud of @lewishamilton and everything that he achieves on and off the track. Link in bio for his game-changing cover story with @britishgq ✊🏾🌈

View all 15,578 comments

 **mercedesamgf1** While we welcome respectful and constructive conversation, hateful comments on this post will be deleted.

3 hours ago  
  


***

**Formula 1** @F1 · 18 Aug

What can we expect from the #BelgianGP this year? Will Buxton and Mark Hughes talk tactics, ones to watch and the chance of rain below 👇

5.7K replies 88 retweets 1.1K likes  
  


***

**toto-wolff-s**

does f1 twitter admin know whats going on

#tweeting like nothing else is happening today is such a microcosm of how out of touch they are tho #its performance art 

12 notes

  
  
  
**justiceforcheco**

It’s so hard to pick what my favourite part of Lewis’s article was? Him starting out talking about the last two years and how he feels like he’s finally being able to use his voice how he wants to? Him e x p l i c i t l y using the word queer and talking about learning to be comfortable with himself and with fluidity? Choosing a Black gay writer to do the story??

**justiceforcheco**

Or this bit

[screenshot of an article. Text reads: 

When I ask him if he’s seeing anyone now, he smiles. 

“I am, actually. It doesn’t really have anything to do with my decision to have this conversation, but I also don’t want to hide the fact that I’m with someone. I like being open and honest about what’s going on in my life and people have responded to that in the most amazing way, especially the last few years. And this person—he really supports me in whatever decisions I make. When I told him I wanted to come out, he didn’t even hesitate before he told me that I should go for it. It’s such a blessing to have that kind of support in your life, from him and from so many of my friends and family.”]

HE’S SO IN LOVE??

#it kills me #WHO is this mystery man #he just sounds so happy and sure #i’m so happy for him

344 notes

  
  
  
**formula-none**

[screenshot of Mercedes AMG F1 instagram account top comment]

mercedes admin continuing to be the most valid

#dan paddock dm me

395 notes

  
  
  
**ricciardno**

i’m sure i don’t need to tell you but for the love of god do not read the replies on twitter today

#the absolute worst of humanity in there

13 notes

  
  
  
**lewi5**

you ever woken up and found out the most successful driver in f1 history is queer black man and just had to lie there for several hours and process it

26 notes

  
  
  
**gridgargoyles**

thinking endlessly about this

“I’m not really sure what I’m hoping to achieve with this—beyond just doing it for myself, I mean. I used to think visibility was enough, that just seeing someone like me succeeding in a sport like this would be enough to break down those barriers for other kids like me, and realising that it’s not was a hard lesson to learn. But visibility is still important, it’s still a first step. And as for what comes next, I guess we’ll find out.”

#reading the whole article you can tell just how much he’s been thinking about this #it’s pretty wonderful #lewis hamilton

56 notes

  
  


***

**McLaren** @McLarenF1 · 18 Aug

The whole McLaren F1 family is proud of @LewisHamilton and applaud his courage in speaking out and speaking up #WeRaceAsOne

402 replies 1.5K retweets 9.7K likes

 **Mercedes-AMG PETRONAS F1 Team** @MercedesAMGF1 · 18 Aug

@McLarenF1 ❤️🧡💛💚💙💜

  
  
**Karun Chandhok** @KarunChandhok · 18 Aug

While there have been plenty of naysayers on twitter, it’s great to see the majority of the F1 world being positive and supportive today. What @LewisHamilton is doing is unprecedented and if you think it’s anything but good for the sport, you aren’t paying attention.

292 replies 165 retweets 792 likes

  
  
**Matt Bishop** @TheBishF1 · 18 Aug

I could never have imagined this day when I was a young gay man still finding my way in the world of #F1. Thank you @LewisHamilton for your bravery and honesty.

55 replies 394 retweets 893 likes

  
  
**John Boyega** @JohnBoyega · 18 Aug

@LewisHamilton proud of you brother ❤️👊🏾

606 replies 6.5K retweets 55.8K likes

  
  
**Serena Williams** @serenawilliams · 18 Aug

I am so proud of you my friend @LewisHamilton

599 replies 7.2K retweets 42K likes

  
  
  


***

**racing-green**

Ok this bit:

“I’ve thought about it for a long time, and wondered when it would feel like the right time. Most people I talked to about it advised me to wait until I retired, but part of me always resisted that. I feel like there’s so much more I can do, so much more impact I can have while I’m still racing … And yes, it’s happened a little bit faster than I had planned, but I’m glad I get to tell my story on my terms.”

I’m not misinterpreting, the implication is that he was going to be outed right? And that’s why he did the story now?

**toto-wolff-s**

yeah that’s definitely how i read it

#it’s pretty depressing #like i’m super glad he got to do it himself but what a shitty situation to be in

82 notes

  
  
  
**dadseb**

am i fucking _HALLUCINATING_ or did seb finally get social media just so he can explicitly support lewis’s announcement

**dadseb**

the instagram handle @sebastianvettel was made in the last couple of hours (don’t ask me how i know this i have a problem) and it’s now verified

there’s no posts yet, but i can see he’s been liking lewis’ last couple posts about the article, the mercedes ones as well, and the official f1 one

**gridgargoyles**

he just posted a photo and it's the one of him and lewis podium at silverstone seb i-

#i will say i’m a bit sad he’s on social media i did like to imagine him being blissfully ignorant of this cesspool

449 notes

  
  


* * *

  
  
**Formula 1** @F1 · 19 Aug

NEW PODCAST EPISODE 🎙️

We sat down with seven time champion @LewisHamilton, to talk records, climate change, and his decision to come out.

Apple podcasts 👉 f1.com/BTG_ApplePodca...

Spotify 👉 f1.com/BTG_Spotify

#F1 #F1BeyondTheGrid

945K replies 1.5K retweets 6.4K likes  
  


***

**haastalavista**

i was (and still am) so curious about how much f1 knew about lewis’s article before it came out like clearly they at least knew a couple of weeks before it dropped right?

**justiceforcheco**

#would have been fucking incredible for him to drop it without them knowing #but this makes sense

I would actually love to know one day how this all went down. Like I know we joke about Mercedes being super valid but I have no doubt Lewis would have gotten significant pushback when he said he wanted to do this. I genuinely think it would have been an enormous battle for him to get them onside/to agree to him doing this? Even with the bits of this sport that have a shiny progressive veneer over the top, it’s so thin it’s almost transparent

#the potential outing aspect does impact it but i wonder how much #i never read athletes memoirs but i can’t wait for lewis’s one day

119 notes

  
  


* * *

  
  
**Daily Mail U.K.** @DailyMailUK · 27 Aug

Is THIS Formula One star Lewis Hamilton’s boyfriend? SHOCKING new images emerge

96 replies 345 retweets 6.1K likes  
  


***

**lewi5**

[screenshot of a Daily Mail tweet]

of course this trash has already begun lmao

#tabloids leave lewis hamilton alone challenge?? 

102 notes

  
  
  
**dadseb**

i’m pretty sure this is the instagram account of that guy from that daily mail tweet, he and lewis are mutuals fwiw

**laptimedeleted**

oh...i am looking...respectfully…..

**justiceforcheco**

y’all are part of the problem here. how do you not get how shitty it is to instagram stalk someone who isn’t even famous especially based on a fucking daily mail article? if lewis wanted us to know who he was dating, we’d know. leave it alone, jesus.

#if you reblogged this unfollow me i don’t have time for this shit

204 notes

  
  


* * *

  
  
**Formula 1** @F1 · 04 Sep

It’s a beautiful morning in Spa ☀️

Drivers will be out on the track in ten minutes for FP1! ⏰

14 replies 172 retweets 1.1K likes  
  


***

**gridgargoyles**

i can’t believe we have to deal with a race this week 

i’m honestly still not ready

#catch me rooting for a hamilton bottas verstappen podium for the first time in my life #i can’t handle anything remotely interesting #belgian gp 2021

9 notes

  
  
  
**haastalavista**

y’all see daniel and lance rolling onto the paddock this morning with rainbow pins on their shirts 😭😭

#the bar is so low but still we stan #an unexpectedly delightful crossover #daniel ricciardo #lance stroll #spa 21

41 notes

  
  
  
**laptimedeleted**

i have never actively rooted for a lewis hamilton win in my life and yet here I am

#its pure mlm wlw solidarity #belgian gp 2021

4 notes

  
  
  
**ricciardno**

is anyone else kinda unimpressed by certain drivers comments this week..... 

**laptimedeleted**

To be fair to them (and yes i know who you’re talking about) I think they’re a bit bemused by how much this race has become about not this race? I’m not blaming Lewis or anything, but it’s definitely become a huge distraction for the whole grid and I think they’d probably just rather be racing

**ricciardno**

i’m not asking them for a six page treatise on queer rights but making a shitty joke or getting pissy about it is garbage

#i know i’m the clown here for expecting anything different but it still sucks

79 notes

  
  


***

**Formula 1** @F1 · 05 Sep

He does it again in Spa! @LewisHamilton takes the chequered flag for his fifth Belgian GP victory 🏆🏆🏆🏆🏆

#BelgianGP #F1

345 replies 835 retweets 12.3K likes

  
  
  
**Formula 1** @F1 · 05 Sep

P2 for @MaxVerstappen takes him into second place in the driver’s championship 🥈

And @landonorris just edges out his teammate for P3 👊

#BelgianGP #F1

125 replies 720 retweets 9.5K likes

***

**racing-green**

lewis sure did that huh

#belgian gp 21

14 notes

  
  
  
**haastalavista**

god i wish he would say fuck the fia and wear a rainbow flag on the podium

#belgian gp 2021

66 notes

  
  


* * *

  
  
**justiceforcheco**

anyone else feeling anxious about the upcoming Singapore-Sochi weekends and the inevitable uptick in loud and aggressive homophobia and also people discussing loud and aggressive homophobia 

I may just peace out of social media until they’re done hmu on discord if you want to yell about the racing tho

#homophobia cw

22 notes

  
  


***

**F1 - 2021 Singapore Grand Prix - Saturday Press Conference Transcript**

DRIVERS – Charles LECLERC (Ferrari), Sebastian VETTEL (Aston Martin), Lewis HAMILTON (Mercedes), Daniel RICCIARDO (McLaren)

...

 **Q: Lewis, a question for you. Now that it’s been a few weeks, do you still think your decision to do that GQ interview was the right one, and do you think it’s proven to be a distraction for other drivers?**  
**Sebastian VETTEL:** Do you mind if I answer that one?

 **Q: Actually -**  
**SV:** The fact that you guys keep coming back to Lewis with these questions, in a session that’s meant to be about racing, and qualifying particularly today - it’s bullshit. I know he can speak for himself but I think he’ll be polite to you and I don’t think you guys deserve that today. The only person making this into a distraction is people like you, asking these stupid questions every time and trying to get a reaction from him or from one of us. You don’t put your hands up and ask any of us, you know, weird questions about our romantic lives so I don’t think you should get to ask Lewis either.

 **Daniel RICCIARDO** : You can ask me about my dating life instead if you want!

...  
  


***

**toto-wolff-s**

i know that everything is losing their minds over seb’s press conference comments but can we take a second to once again appreciate charles just being zoned the fuck out and not reacting to anything going on around him

#what is WRONG with him skjgkdlj #literally no thoughts head empty #i love this little gremlin man #singapore gp 2021

143 notes

  
  


***

**Formula 1** @F1 · 26 Sep

Yes, Seb!!

Sebastian Vettel claims his first victory in two years! 🏁🏆

#SingaporeGP #F1

453 replies 4.7K retweets 16.2K likes

  
  
**Formula 1** @F1 · 26 Sep

You voted Seb your #F1DriverOfTheDay for his return to the top of the podium in Singapore! 👊

#SingaporeGP #F1

102 replies 1.5K retweets 8.9K likes

  
  


***

**racing-green**

it’s too much i can’t handle it, i really didn’t think he’d ever win again

#this time i am savouring it like it’s the last one #i learned my lesson #seb #singapore gp 2021

26 notes

  
  
  
**lewi5**

i’m not saying it’s good karma but it’s good karma 💅

#just pure king shit from seb this weekend #singapore gp 21

53 notes

  
  
  
**dadseb**

stan sebastian vettel for clear skin and race wins

#✨✨✨✨

37 notes

  
  
  
**formula-none**

congrats to seb for clinching the single assigned non-merc/non-max race win of the year

#and you know what he deserves it #singapore 21 

17 notes

  
  


* * *

  
  
**Sky Sports F1** @SkySportsF1 · 04 Oct

EXTENDED INTERVIEW

@PaulDResta sits down with @MaxVerstappen to talk about his big win in Sochi and whether he can catch Lewis Hamilton for the Championship this season

#SkyF1 | #F1

42 replies 82 retweets 997 likes

  
  


* * *

  
  
**dadseb**

ok I’m so sorry to bring the 2006 CSI energy but I was looking at Lewis’s latest instagram pic and I was pretty sure you could see part of the reflection of the person taking the photo in the glass doors even though it’s so dark so I did a bit of photoshopping and I swear to god that’s Seb I would recognise that man’s forearms anywhere

**racing-green**

oh thats. those are definitely hands that i recognise………

#i need to KNOW #are they hanging out in the break before japan? #just one pic i’m begging you lewis #sewis

152 notes

  
  
  
**maxverstappenshat**

the sewis truthers are going hard these days huh

#why can no one on this site be normal about anything

17 notes

  
  


* * *

  
  
**dadseb**

mercedes: valtteri please don’t fight lewis into turn 1

valtteri: no ❤️

#honestly i respect it #japanese gp 2021

13 notes

  
  
  
**lewi5**

fia really coming for lewis again with these penalties huh

#rinse repeat #japanese gp 21

5 notes

  
  
  
**racing-green**

WHEN I SAID I WANTED TO SEE SEB AND LEWIS RACING WHEEL TO WHEEL AGAIN THIS ISN’T WHAT I MEANT

#japanese gp 2021

42 notes

  
  


***

**Formula 1** @F1 · 17 Oct

HAMILTON’S OUT! ❌

Hamilton and Vettel make contact around Turn 4 and both drivers spin out into the wall!

#JapaneseGP #F1

127 replies 602 retweets 8.3K likes

  
  


***

**formula-none**

sjsjsjs they both sounded so mad in those interviews

#i am feeling the baku 2017 energy #suzuka 2021

12 notes

  
  
  
**haastalavista**

if you think lewis was in the wrong there you’re dreaming

**gridgargoyles**

ok but seb clearly had position he was well within his rights to defend that aggressively

#i love lewis but like #that wasn’t seb’s fault

31 notes

  
  


***

**Vettel and Hamilton argument - original clip**

56,894 views • Oct 18, 2021

  
  
**PaparazziF1**  
3.4K subscribers

Sebastian Vettel and Lewis Hamilton argue in the background of an interview with Valtteri Bottas on Sky Sports 1

SHOW MORE

177 Comments  
  


***

**dadseb**

i feel like a little kid watching their parents fight 😭

28 notes

  
  


* * *

  
  
**Formula 1** @F1 · 18 Nov

We’re back in Mexico! 

After a challenging couple of months including a DNF in Suzuka, @LewisHamilton can clinch the championship at the second last race of the season at the Autódromo Hermanos Rodríguez with a win…

Predictions for the weekend? 🤔

#MexicanGP #F1

502 replies 2.2K retweets 10.3K likes

  
  


* * *

  
  
**lewi5**

if i were lewis hamilton i would simply win in mexico city and secure my record breaking eighth championship the same season i came out

#if he wins today i might straight up die #i can’t wait for people to be mad that shit feeds me #mexico gp 21

37 notes

  
  
  
**racing-green**

i know they both gave really calm chill answers in brazil when asked about the suzuka crash but i’m gonna NEED some tiny scrap of sewis interaction this weekend to calm me tf down

#am i overly invested in their friendship #yes #i will not be taking questions about it at this time

9 notes

  
  


***

**Formula 1** @F1 · 21 Nov

And that’s it! @LewisHamilton captures a record-breaking 8️th Driver’s Championship after he takes the chequered flag in Mexico City! 🏁🏆

#MexicanGP #F1

3,630 replies 18.1K retweets 56.2K likes

  
  


***

**toto-wolff-s**

I ALWAYS KNEW MOTORSPORT WAS FOR THE GIRLS AND FOR THE GAYS

#ytg

74 notes

  
  
  
**lewi5**

that might be the most emotional i’ve EVER heard lewis over the radio oh my god

#me fucking too lewis #mexico gp 21

29 notes

  
  
  
**dadseb**

i’m going to need seb to turn down that smile approximately seven hundred degrees, i can’t cope

**dadseb**

“The first thing I have to say is congratulations to Lewis. He’s had a big year with everything that’s been going on, so I’m obviously very happy for him. It’s a fantastic achievement and he deserves everything he’s gotten. And I was happy with my race today too of course!”

🥺🥺🥺🥺

#i need to lie down #@sebastian just come into my home and murder me directly next time #mexico 21

187 notes

  
  
  
**lewi5**

i’m not sure i’ve ever experienced this level of sheer overwhelming emotion i actually can’t process it

#he DID THAT #EIGHT CHAMPIONSHIPS BABEY

39 notes

  
  
  
**justiceforcheco**

I’ve been thinking so much for the last few months about how I really hope this paves the way for up and coming drivers of all sexualities and genders to feel like they can succeed in this sport, and fuck if this doesn’t put the cherry on that particular cake

#i have a lot of slightly more depressing thoughts #about how only someone as historically successful as lewis could hope to do it and still keep going #like you think if a borderline driver chose to come out they wouldn’t be disappeared really quickly? #highly doubtful imo #lewis hamilton

63 notes

  
  
  
**ricciardno**

this really does feel monumental - a driver coming out and facing the absolutely insane scrutiny and buillshit that lewis has had to over the last months and still managing to put his head down and fucking win? 

an openly queer driver being crowned world champion? it’s literally unprecedented. i really hope everyone is taking a moment to process like What This Means because it’s incredible

#lewis hamilton

483 notes

  
  


* * *

  
  
**Formula 1** @F1 · 09 Dec

@LewisHamilton reflects on a historic season and what’s next for him 👇 🎥

#F1

262 replies 6,915 retweets 11.2K likes

  
  


* * *

  
  
**toto-wolff-s**

i forgot how the offseason is bad, actually

#can i sleep until march

6 notes

  
  
  
**dadseb**

deeply obsessed with the fact that seb hasn’t touched his instagram account since august

#he did what he came to do and now he’s done

33 notes

  
  
  
**gridgargoyles**

anyone else feel like they’re still waiting for the other shoe to drop?

**gridgargoyles**

idk why but my brain is not accepting that this season is over

**justiceforecheco**

no i feel u there is definitely a vibe in the air

24 notes

  
  


* * *

  
  
**Formula 1** @F1 · 19 Dec

Tune in for 🔟 of the most intriguing, dramatic, and controversial moments from 2021! 🎥

99 replies 563 retweets 5.6K likes

  
  


***

**formula-none**

is anyone watching lewis’s IG live? i love it when he shares his music like this 

**formula-none**

this is so soothing my god how can one person be so talented

**racing-green**

honestly between the perfectly blue water behind him and that fucking smile on his face i feel so relaxed

#seeing him this happy still gets me #its the offseason so i have to liveblog lewis’s instagram lives instead of doing literally anything a normal person would do

11 notes

  
  
  
**lewi5**

awwww is he there with his boyfriend?? he definitely just mouthed “thanks babe” at whoever brought him that drink

13 notes

  
  
  
**lewi5**

UHHHHH DID YOU GUYS SEE TAHT

33 notes

  
  
  
**dadseb**

im on the verge of a panic attack

19 notes

  
  
  
**formula-none**

oh shit he ended the livestream

#that’s like more incriminating right #right? #sorry i don’t mean incriminating that makes it sound like its something bad but oh my god

10 notes

  
  
  
**lewi5**

**anonymous** asked:

can you explain to me what’s going on? I literally just logged on and my whole dash is freaking out but it’s hard to piece together what happened.  


  
ok by the time i’ve typed up a coherent response i’m sure someone else will have done a more thorough job and also here’s a link to a tweet which has a clip of the video, but basically:

lewis was doing an instagram live from whatever ridiculously beautiful holiday location he’s at. at first he was messing around on the piano, talking about what his holiday plans are (“mostly just spending time with my family” which, we’ll come back to that), answering some questions and stuff, but for a solid like 10 minutes he was just playing stuff and sometimes singing a little. nothing out of the ordinary but just extremely wholesome

then there’s this cute moment where someone clearly brings him a drink or something, and you can see him smile this fucking, radiant fucking smile, at this person and he mouths what i’m pretty sure was “thanks babe” but honestly i could be wrong no one on the stream seemed to comment on it? 

AND THEN LITERALLY THREE MINUTES LATER, you can see this hand squeeze his shoulder very tenderly and a very shirtless man walks by behind him and even as i’m typing this out it feels like a fever dream, but it’s very clearly sebastian vettel (looking extremely good can i add whatever he’s doing this offseason it’s clearly working for him. those short swim trunks? the man should show those thighs off more often)

and then people start absolutely losing it in the comments and lewis takes a second to catch on to what had happened and then he ended the livestream

this was like ten minutes ago and i’ve just been sitting here freaking out since then

#i am genuinely just #i don’t know what to say #on the one hand i feel SO bad for lewis he was clearly kind of freaked out at the end #but on the other hand if it is what it looks like and they’re actually together i will physically expire from happiness #’hanging out with my family’ the implication that seb is his family? #goodbye

765 notes

  
  


***

**WTF1** @WTF1 · 19 Dec

So that’s definitely the most we’ve ever seen of Sebastian Vettel 😅

305 replies 703 retweets 6.4K likes  
  


* * *

  
  
**dadseb**

it's been two days and i still have not been able to think about literally anything else

#is he going to say something???

13 notes

  
  


***

  
  
**Sebastian Vettel Updates** @sebvettelfans · 21 Dec

Statement below from Seb and Lewis, from Lewis’s twitter account.

537 replies 1.2K retweets 6.4K likes  
  


***

**dadseb**

[screenshot of a statement taken from twitter. Text reads:

“While this obviously isn’t the way we wanted to make this announcement, sometimes you have to take what life hands you. Over the last couple of days, we’ve talked about what we wanted to do, and been given the kind of support and assurance that is a credit to both our teams and families.

One day we’ll tell the whole story, no doubt, but for now: yes, we are together. Yes, we have been together for a while. No, it doesn’t affect anything that happens on the track. Drivers have been racing their friends and family for years; on that front we’re nothing exceptional.

We want to thank all our fans for the incredible support you’ve shown us both over our careers—it means everything to us. We can’t wait to see you all back out there next year.

Sebastian & Lewis”]

#f1 #lewis hamilton #sebastian vettel

1,983 notes

  
  
  
**lewi5**

THE POWER COUPLE ENERGY THIS RADIATES

#bye i’m dead

52 notes

  
  
  
**maxverstappenshat**

i am begging you guys PLEASE do not go and be weird on lewis’s social media it’s great to be supportive but please give them the privacy they need and don’t be total freaks about this situation

#tumblr be cool about something for once challenge #lewis hamilton #sebastian vettel

33 notes

  
  
  
**dadseb**

i genuinely do not know how to process this i’m so happy and also feeling a lot of other things about what this means and what’s going to happen next and i genuinely think i’m going to have a panic attack sdglkjsdg

#i have hyperfixated on ‘we’ve been together for a while’ WHAT DOES THAT MEAN #is it a year is it ten years #help i’m not coping

7 notes

  
  
  
**racing-green**

i spent the whole weekend doing this, and i have barely slept so apologies if something is incorrect.

i did a big old instagram deep dive, read interviews, looked at official and fan photos, etc etc. and i’ve got what i’m pretty sure is a vague timeline of their relationship.

long detailed post under the read more.

Read more

#lewis hamilton #sebastian vettel #sewis

532 notes

  
  
  
**formula-none**

i can’t believe the best dressed man in formula 1 is dating the worst dressed man in formula 1

#nature’s all about balance i guess

83 notes

  
  
  
**gridgargoyles**

the fact that they put out a joint statement and the whole thing was just “we this” “we that” literally kills me

**justiceforecheco**

It’s perfect in a way I didn't even know I needed. Because he’s so active on social media and generally so vocal and open I was so worried that Lewis was going to bear the brunt of all of this disproportionately (and don’t get me wrong I still think he will). But this made me feel better in a way I can’t explain and I’ve been crying about it for the last hour

198 notes

  
  
  
**lewi5**

it’s time to delete my blog 

i have nothing left to achieve 

there is no content this website can offer me better than the knowledge that lewis and seb are in love and together and making it work in this shitty world

goodbye

**lewi5**

lol jk what would i do without you hoes

#i’ll be here til i die probably #which will be next week when lewis and seb announce they’re adopting a kid at this rate #i am deleting my ao3 account tho #it feels weird now

78 notes

  
  


* * *

  
  
**Mercedes-AMG PETRONAS F1 Team** @MercedesAMGF1 · 21 Dec

Our favourite thing about the offseason is how quiet and relaxed it is! Did we miss anything?

2.4K replies 603 retweets 4.3K likes

 **💚 kara 💚** @kara.bot · 21 Dec

@MercedesAMGF1 admin do u ever get a break

 **Mercedes-AMG PETRONAS F1 Team** @MercedesAMGF1 · 21 Dec

@kara.bot believe it or not our vacation was supposed to start yesterday 😅  
  


* * *

  
  
**maxverstappenshat**

So next season if we don’t get incredible content from the merc and aston social media teams what is the point of anything

#the potential is astronomical

172 notes

  
  


***

**BWT Aston Martin F1 Team** @AstonMartinF1 · 22 Dec

@MercedesAMGF1 so what are you doing later?

299 replies 603 retweets 3.2K likes

 **Mercedes-AMG PETRONAS F1 Team** @MercedesAMGF1 · 22 Dec

@AstonMartinF1 check your DMs 😏  
  


* * *

  
  
[First image: Lewis and Sebastian after the final race of the 2018 season, Lewis’s arm around Sebastian’s shoulder as they look at each other, smiling. Second image: A holiday selfie of the two of them, both wearing sunglasses and grinning at the camera, a white sand beach in the background]

Liked by **pierregasly** and **2,603,738 others**

 **lewishamilton** I would never have guessed where life would take me, which just goes to show the universe has more in store for you than you could ever imagine. Don’t limit your dreams by what you think is possible. I’m grateful every day for this guy ❤️

View all 38,493 comments

 **mercedesamgf1** 😍😍😍😍😍😍

2 hours ago

**Author's Note:**

> [yes i am on tumblr](http://107percent.tumblr.com)


End file.
